Shaman King
by xKuraixAkegatax
Summary: Kurai,Karui,Shiori are with the shaman gang now. What will happen with these two crazy girls&boy?Wait and see who becomes Shaman king with these three crazy kids...


~Shaman King~

A girl around 14 years old, with a jewel hanging around her neck, with forest green/gold tinted eyes, black hair that had blue, purple, and silver hilights, that reached her waist, lightly tan skin, wearing a dark blue tank top, black caprice, black boots that are a few inches before her knees, a silver bracelet with tiny little symbols that look like weapons. She was running through the forest, the sun was setting. The girl's name was Kurai Akegata, a black hellhound was on her shoulder it's name was Kaoru, she had a white crescent moon on her forehead, its ears at the tips were white, like her paws, and the tips of her tail were white. Kaoru's twin was Haru and he was the opposite color of Koaru. Kurai was currently running from her brother, Shinra, who was sent to return her home at any cost necessary.

Meanwhile…

Two boys around 15 were fighting in a clearing, the first boy was fighting with a pole that was cut in half, the other boy had a Kwan-Dao. The first boy had dark brown hair, lighter shade of browns eyes, thin, he had green cargo pants, and an open shirt, with headphones. The second boy had dark purple hair, golden eyes, black cargo pants, dark red Japanese style fighting short sleeve shirt.

Back with Kurai…...

Kurai was running still until she saw a clearing, sadly she failed to notice the two 15 year old boys fighting. She looked at her bracelet and found her favorite weapon, the Bao-Lei, she took it from her bracelet and it grew into proper weapon size. She sensed two spirits, she looked up to find two Japanese warriors, she recognize the two.

When she saw the boy with dark purple hair trying to hurt the boy with brown hair when the boy was already on his knees holding his hurt shoulder, Kurai used her Bao-Lei to block the purple haired boy's attack "Damn you!-" the boy said.

"Stop it Len!" Kurai said, the said boy just stared at her in wonder.

"How do you know me?" Len asked fiercely.

"You don't remember me?" Kurai asked in a disappointed tone

"…" was Len's smart reply.

"Remember when we used to play tag outside in the garden at your house when I used to visit."

_Flashback_..

_Two 7 year old children were running outside in the garden. The girl had barely turned 7, she had black hair with red, gold hilights, in black long sleeve shirt and a blue Japanese designs on it and black carice in black flats running with a dark purple spiked up haired boy chasing her, the boy had on Japanese style shirt and pants, both shirt and pants had black and gold markings, black flats. "Tag your it!" Len yelled as he tapped Kurai's shoulder._

"_Hey!" Kurai laughed. Kurai ran after the 7 year old Len and cornered him near the lake, She tapped his back and ran to the house, Len followed her, to her father's lap. "Ha ha, beat you Lenny." Kurai laughed playfully._

"_No fair you had a head start, Rai!" Len pouted. Len's father came in the room._

"_Len aren't you and Kurai supposed to be outside playing?" Len turned around to look at his father._

"_We came inside to get a drink of water, " Kurai said innocently with her big forest green, gold tinted eyes. _

"_Okay Kurai, you and Len go get a drink of water." said. Kurai jumped off her dad's lap and grabbed Len's hand and walked to the kitchen and asked Len's older sister, Jun, to get them some water._

_End of flashback.._

"Kurai?" Len whispered, she heard him say questioningly.

"Yes, Len you remembered." Kurai said calmly "Why are you attacking this injured boy?" she asked calmly but, unexpectedly Len was angered by the mere question.

"Why! Why you ask? Because my ancestors' worked hard for 500 years to beat the Asukura line of Shaman Kings!" Len yelled, Kurai made a solemn face.

"My, my short tempered as always Lenny." Kurai said teasingly.

"It's Len!" he yelled.

Kurai turned around to face the completely silent Yoh Asukura. "I'm sorry that my friend"-Len grunted-"hurt you let me heal your injury Yoh." Kurai said with a warm smile that looked somehow natural for her. Then her right hand started to turn a light purple, then she touched Yoh's shoulder. Yoh felt a warmth in his left shoulder, Yoh looked at her _'Who is she? One of Len's friends?'_ he thought, then his wound healed.

"Hey thanks for healing me…." "Kurai." She finished for Yoh. Kurai got up and turned around to face Len, she pointed her Bao-lei at him.

"I just want to see how strong you got, Lenny." Kurai said when she saw his confused expression.

A spirit came from behind Kurai "Hakudoushi please come." she called softly, he replied indifferently "Yes, Kurai". She held out her arm in the air and said "Spirit form" Hakudoushi turned into a spirit ball "Spirit Unity" Kurai said pushing Hakudoushi's spirit form into her chest. "Come on Len, fight me." She called out with a smirk on her face. They fought for 37 minutes, cutting, punching, kicking, and blocking. Kurai had the upper hand, Len secretly didn't want to hurt her because of the past they held long ago.

Len was on the ground flat on his back, Kurai had her foot on his chest Bao-Lei pointed in his face _'I didn't want to embarrassed him, but I had to, plus it was fun.'_ "Oh well, Lenny I have questions and you have answers." Kurai said looking down on him, Len looked away he had a stoic face.

"Fine" he said defeated, _'How did she manage to beat me?'_ he thought.

"Good, Koaru hold him down while I check on Yoh." after she said that, the hellhound jumped off her shoulder and held Len down.

Kurai walked over to Yoh and checked to see if their was anymore wounds "Are you ok?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, no big deal." Yoh said with a goofy grin on his face while scratching the back of his head, she smiled.

She turned around to see Len being held down by a paw. Kurai grabbed Len's hand to help him up then got him into a hug. "Why are you hugging me?" Len asked hatefully.

"Because I missed you so much since I wasn't allowed to see you anymore after your 8 year old birthday party." She said back looking down as if ashamed.

Len snapped "You said you didn't want to be my friend anymore at my birthday party then you left me all mad, and confused." Then Len pushed Kurai off of him.

"You don't know about what really happened do you?" Kurai asked with sadness in her eyes, Len just glared hatefully at her _'she just comes back into my life and acts like nothing happened after 7 years, well I'll show her_' he thought with a sneer.

"Two days before your birthday, your father almost killed my parents and he said he'll hurt you too, he told me that I can only see you one more time on your birthday. He said he'll kill my mother if you and I were still friends, he said I'll mess with your shaman training. So I came on that day to see you one more time. I took pictures of us on that day, gave you the toy you always wanted, then told you what I had to say," Kurai said taking a few deep breathes as if somehow it eased her pain.

"After that day I trained in hopes of seeing you again, I trained to become a priestess, and shaman. I had that last picture of us in my locket, Jun knew about everything I sent her emails about what happened." She said then she took the locket from her pouch it read; _Best Friends._ It had the two pictures one of Len and Kurai hugging and the other had Len blushing. Len looked at her trying to see if she was lying to him but there was no hints of lies.

"Why didn't you tell me Rai?" Len asked Kurai looked down at her feet, so she wouldn't see the disappointment in his amber eyes. "I couldn't tell you no matter how much I wanted to."

Len disappeared into the night "I'm sorry Len." Was the last thing he heard her say. Kurai turned around to face Yoh and Amidamaru smiling, "Hey it's been along time hasn't it Amidamaru?" Kurai asked with a hint of smile in her voice.

"Yes it has been, Kurai." Amidamaru said back.

"You two know each other?" Yoh asked.

"Yes" both Kurai and Amidamaru said the same time. "Yoh," Amidamaru started Yoh looked at him "Yes?" "Can Kurai stay with us? Since she is an old friend of mine." Amidamaru said with hope in his voice "Sure any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Yoh said smiling, Kurai in return smiled and said "Thank you."

The next day at school…

All the students were talking around the classroom. "Class today we have a new student, Kurai Akegata." The teacher said as she stepped into the class. "Yoh raise your hand." the teacher said, Yoh raised his hand, Kurai went and sat next to him, she was wearing a dark green skirt, with long sleeve dress shirt, knee high socks, and black shoes. Class went by real fast it was lunch time by then the whole class were gathering around Kurai, the only thing that came to mind, _run_. She grabbed Yoh's hand and Morty's hand as Kurai ran out the class to a tree outside. "Hi I'm Kurai and you are?" she asked referring to Morty.

"I'm Morty, it's nice to meet you Kurai." Morty said shaking her hand

"Lets all hang out together sometime." Kurai suggested

"Yeah!" Yoh and Morty said together.

Weeks went by fast for the gang, they even got a new member in their group, Anna Kyoyama a shoulder length blond, with dead black eyes, thin body like Kurai's. Also Anna's Kurai's cousin.

At the Asukura mansion…

"Yoh 300 push-ups, 250 sit-ups, and run 5 miles while wearing these 20 pound weights today." Anna ordered while Kurai was serving tea for both of them, Yoh was doing the push-ups and Morty kept count.

"I almost feel sorry for Yoh, Anna." Kurai said looking at Yoh. Anna looked at Yoh then took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah you could feel sorry for Yoh, but remember I'm training him to be Shaman King so he has to train hard to win his shaman fights." Anna stated simply.

Kurai got up a started to walk away "Where are you going?" Anna asked not looking at Kurai "To go for a walk." Kurai replied still walking. She was wearing a blue tanktop with a silver cross on it with a broken bleeding heart with wings behind it, black caprice with blue, black, and white knee high converse. She was wearing a long blue scarf as a bandana, like Anna. The Shikon jewel around her neck, and still wearing her silver bracelet with weapon symbols on it.

Kurai went for a walk and went to the park where Len and Yoh were fighting at. _'If only….'_Kurai thought then walked to a near bench and thought someone was following her _'Is someone following me….hmm… must be my imagination….but still'_ Kurai looked back then started to walk back home.

Kurai was walking back home thinking about what happened to Len. "I want to be a Itako, like Anna!" Kurai said out loud to no one in particular. "Then again its back to training….." Kurai said trailing off, and before she knew it she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" A man with a hair style like Elvis in a white suit said.

"Whatever." Kurai said turning her back to him.

"Do you know who I am?" the man asked, Kurai turned around and looked at him and said "I don't care, why would I want to know a stranger."

"Did she just dis Ryu-sama like that?" Were whispers going around the group that was around the man. "I'm Bakutou no Ryu!-" Ryu started saying.

"Like. I. Said. I. Don't. Care." Kurai gritted out walking away. Then someone grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face Ryu. Then Kurai punched Ryu in the face then kicked him in the stomach, when he bent down to clutch his stomach in pain, Kurai grabbed the sides of his face and kneed him in the face. "Don't touch me, you pedophile." Kurai said walking away to her house.

"I'm back!" Kurai yelled into the hallway. "Welcome back." Anna said walking towards her. "I heard you wanted to be a itako, as well." Anna said and Kurai nodded

"Yes I do" Kurai said with a serious face and looking like she knew what would happen.

"There will be harsh training from here on in, Kurai." Anna said

"I understand and wouldn't have it any other way." Kurai said smiling.

"Your training starts next week."Anna said looking happy.

Kurai hugged Anna, and Anna hugged back hesitantly. "Can we go see a movie Anna? After Yoh's done training, and I'll pay for it and snacks! Can we please go, Anna?" Kurai asked doing her puppy eyes on Anna. Anna just stared at her cousin then walked away. "She didn't say anything did she, Hakudoushi, ne Sesshomaru?" Kurai asked when both of her spirits appeared.

"Kurai, we don't have time for useless movies, when you could be training." Sesshomaru said in a stoic voice, looking like he was about to walk away.

"Kurai I have to agree with Sesshomaru on this you need to train." Hakudoushi said.

"Fine _IF_ I finish early and Yoh finishes early, can I go to the movies?" Kurai asked looking at them.

"If you can actually finish." Sesshomaru & Hakudoushi said at the same time.

"I will!" Kurai said with determination walking away and started doing her exercises, ect cetra…

One hour later….

Kurai was walking towards Yoh. "Yoh are you done with your training, yet?" Kurai asked from her window out to the courtyard. When Kurai didn't get an answer she jumped out of her window onto a nearby tree branch and saw that Yoh was lying on the grass with his arms folded behind his head, sleeping. Kurai had a idea. She jumped down on top of Yoh, but didn't touch him at all.

Kurai got out her mp3 and plugged Yoh's headphones into her mp3 and chose her favorite song from Three Days Grace and cranked it up full volume. The moment the music started, Yoh's eyes went bugged wide. "WHAT THE HELL?" Yoh said taking his earphones off and throwing them onto the ground, with the music still playing.

"We're going to the movies ok." Kurai said grabbing Yoh's wrist and walking into the house so they could get ready.

"What are you doing with Yoh, Kurai?" Anna asked, knowing what they were going to say.

"We're going to the movies and your coming and so is Morty." Kurai said smiling at Anna, Anna just starred at her with an emotionless look on her face.

"Fine, we're going but hurry up and get ready." Anna said walking away to get ready.

"YAY!" Yoh, Morty, and Kurai cheered. Then the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Kurai said running to the front door and opening it to see her friend, Shiori Mitarashi.

Shiori has sandy blonde hair that she keeps tied up in a ponytail with a red ribbon, gray-blue eyes. Ameatuer Itako. She wears a purple sleeveless shirt and a dark violet sweater. The sleeves go to her elbows and the end of the sweater go just below her knees and a black bow to tie the sweater. She wears sandals. She has black loose shorts that go to her calves.

"Hey Rai, long time no see." Shiori said smiling. Kurai looked so happy she held her yang piece while Shirori held her yin piece...


End file.
